


Вот такие у тебя, Мерлин Эмрис, каникулы

by Etne



Series: merlinharrypotter!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Secret Santa Challenge 2010 (ru), mssc2010
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etne/pseuds/Etne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неведомые (хы-хы) силы вырывают Мерлина и Артура из их прекрасной загробной жизни на Авалоне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот такие у тебя, Мерлин Эмрис, каникулы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Merlin Emrys, Here Is Your Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7367) by crazyboutremmy. 



> Это перевод замечательного кроссовера (Merlin BBC/Harry Potter) авторства crazyboutremmy.
> 
> АУ по отношению как к канону Мерлина, так и к канону ГП, профессор Дамблдор жив
> 
> Переводчик: Etne  
> Бета: algine

"Нет, только не это", - первое, что подумал Мерлин Эмрис, когда родился.  
Затем он открыл рот и произнёс это вслух.

*

Мистер и миссис Бартон были обыкновенными волшебниками: три года женаты, надеялись завести ребёнка. Стоит ли говорить, что для них явилось полнейшей неожиданностью, когда в один прекрасный день Альбус Дамблдор вызвал их в Хогвартс и сообщил, что миссис Бартон носит под сердцем Мерлина, родоначальника Магии.

"Но как?!" – воскликнул мистер Бартон, обмахивая свою потерявшую сознание супругу и отчаянно надеясь, что ребёнку – Боже правый, Мерлину Эмрису – не повредит обморок.

Альбус Дамблдор, сияя улыбкой, взглянул на него поверх очков и указал на портрет четырёх Основателей, который совсем недавно разместили над его столом.

\- Они решили, ему не помешают небольшие каникулы перед тем, как его вытащат с Авалона, чтобы снова спасти мир.

*

Первый курс

\- Каникулы! – поперхнулся одиннадцатилетний Мерлин и выплюнул горсть лимонных долек профессора Дамблдора. – Это вы называете каникулами?! Да вы вообще знаете, что такое настоящие каникулы? Авалон! Вот что это такое. Там у нас никогда не заканчивались пирожные, выпивка и смазка! Вот это были КАНИКУЛЫ. А теперь я застрял в этом столетье, меня отправляют в ту самую школу, которую я помогал организовать, - и всё потому, что им взбрело в голову, будто мне нужны каникулы?!

Сжавшаяся в углу Элиза Бартон заломила руки.

\- Мерлин, солнышко, успокойся. Профессор Дамблдор, я же говорила, что он ещё не готов ко встрече с вами. О боже, боже.

Мерлин резко обернулся, сверкнув золотым взглядом, и заметно смягчился.

\- Мама, почему бы тебе не выпить чашечку чая, пока я разговариваю с этим идиотом и кучкой его выживших из ума приспешников?

Элиза с облегчением вздохнула и удалилась. Напоследок из-за закрывающейся двери послышалась новая гневная тирада Мерлина. Она была очень рада, что они ещё не рассказали ему про Артура.

*

\- Эмрис, Мерлин!

Мерлин вступил на помост и натянул шляпу, прекрасно понимая, что из-под неё всё равно торчат его уши.

\- Господь правый, это он?!

\- Не могу поверить! Мерлин! Мерлин! Здесь! Сидит прямо здесь, прямо перед моими глазами!

\- Мой папа всегда говорил, что это полная чепуха, будто бы сам Великий Мерлин…

Мерлин выглянул из-под полей шляпы и нахмурился.

\- Да замолчите уже! Неужели меня выдернули с Авалона для того, чтобы я тут выслушивал, как при одном взгляде на меня вы заходитесь в поросячьем визге?

Большой зал окутала тишина. Профессор МакГонагалл откашлялась и нервным жестом предложила Мерлину надеть Шляпу обратно.

\- Ага, - прозвучал голос внутри его головы. – Снова в школу?

Невероятным усилием воли Мерлин удержался от того, чтобы не проделать в Шляпе здоровенную дыру. Он мог поклясться - она над ним насмехалась.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, Мерлин Эмрис опять надевает свою Шляпу.

\- Если бы я только знал, что мне придётся это сделать, я бы на порог не пустил тех, кто просил пожертвовать тебя школе.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Однако у нас ещё будет время поболтать. Итак, куда же мне тебя определить?

Мерлин угрюмо вцепился в стул, всем сердцем надеясь, что это скоро закончится.

\- Так-так… Как насчёт Хаффлпаффа?

\- Что?

\- Тебе нравились всякие травки, понравится и профессор Спраут.

\- В таком случае я пообщаюсь с ней после уроков. Не смей отправлять меня в Хаффлпафф.

\- Почему? Помнится, ты говорил Хельге, что тебе по душе их цвета.

\- Мне и Дракон иногда был по душе. Это не значит, что я хотел с ним жить.

\- Ну так мы договорились? ХАФФЛПАФФ!

Мерлин снял Шляпу и уставился на неё в изумлении. Она подмигнула в ответ. Он перевёл взгляд на хаффлпафский стол: тот буквально взорвался ликующими воплями, и Мерлин мог поклясться, что некоторые расплакались от счастья.

\- Ты же не хочешь их разочаровать? – прошептала Шляпа.

Мерлин посмотрел на неё с ненавистью. Интересно, сильно ему достанется, если он спалит её прямо здесь?

\- Жаль, у меня не было вшей, когда я тебя носил.

*

Мерлин уселся между второкурсником и пятикурсником, которые взглянули на него с благоговением, тут же отвернулись и что-то яростно зашептали своим друзьям.

Он немедленно разочаровался в современной молодёжи.

Он пригубил из своего кубка и с запоздалым раскаянием вспомнил, как они с Салазаром подтрунивали над тем, что ученикам придётся пить тыквенный сок. Следующие двадцать минут ушли на разработку планов проникновения в Библиотеку, и тут он услышал нечто, от чего его сердце замерло.

\- Пендрагон, Артур.

Он дёрнулся, обернувшись, и там, там… он увидел этого светловолосого придурка, который фланирующей походкой приблизился к Шляпе и у которого хватило наглости перехватить его взгляд и, чёрт побери, подмигнуть ему. Затем его лицо скрылось под полями.

Судя по тому количеству шепотков, которые прокатились по залу, этого события здесь ожидали.

Никогда, ни за что на свете не нужно было верить своим родителям, утверждавшим, будто ему не следует читать новости исключительно потому, что там писали сплошной вздор про его возвращение.

Первым же делом он взорвёт кабинет Дамблдора!

*

Мадам Помфри с упрёком покачала головой, вручая Артуру зелье, и вернулась в свой кабинет.

\- Честное слово, от такого всем известного, легендарного волшебника как ты можно было бы ожидать, что он не будет вести себя как полный идиот.  
Неужели это было так необходимо - пытаться уничтожить Шляпу, которая всего лишь выполняла свою работу?

Мерлин нахмурился и шлёпнул Артура по голове, получив несказанное удовольствие, когда Король Былого и Грядущего зашипел от боли.

\- Замолкни. Они нас сюда вытащили и даже не могут распределить на один факультет?

Артур усмехнулся и дёрнул Мерлина за чёрный вихор.

\- Всё равно не было причины сходить с ума и устраивать мне сотрясение мозга. Ты же сам когда-то говорил, помнишь? Если бы меня определяли на факультет, я непременно оказался бы в Гриффиндоре.

Мерлин мягко улыбнулся и фыркнул.

\- Я же не знал, что ты окажешься там без меня.

Артур засмеялся, схватил Мерлина за оттопыренное ухо и нежно притянул вниз. Тот закрыл глаза и про себя вздохнул с облегчением: это был Артур, его возлюбленный, его лучший друг. Это было ему знакомо. Просто Артур. Просто одиннадцатилетний Артур.

Мерлин замер и распахнул глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Артур точно так же застыл на полпути и уставился на него, сдвинув брови.

\- Мерлин. Я чувствую себя педофилом.

Мерлин зажмурился – только бы не думать о том, что ему придётся пережить в ближайшие пять лет и как ему хочется убить одного пожилого профессора.

*

\- Привет, дружище!

До конца своей жизни Мерлин так никому и не признается, что в тот момент он взвизгнул, как девчонка, и стремительно прикрылся полотенцем.

\- Салазар! Во имя всех богов, это же ванная комната! Как, чёрт тебя побери, ты научился ходить по зеркалам?!

Салазар ухмыльнулся без тени раскаяния. В ванную вошёл Бенджамин Саммерс, остановился как вкопанный, переводя взгляд с Мерлина на Салазара и обратно, и выскочил, бормоча на ходу сбивчивые извинения. Мерлин был готов поставить сто к одному, что за каких-нибудь пять минут со скоростью лесного пожара по школе разойдётся новость о том, как Великий Он ведёт в ванной беседы с Основателями Школы. В чём мать родила.

\- Как тебе первый курс?

Мерлин ткнул в зеркало зубной щёткой.

\- Все вокруг уверены, что я взорву их на месте, если они только дыхнут в мою сторону. Восемь учеников уже спросили, буду ли я вести у них занятия. Один мальчик интересовался, собираюсь ли я перестраивать Хогвартс. Остальные первокурсники предложили выразить мне своё почтение, принеся в жертву домашних животных.

\- Превосходно! – ухмылка Салазара стала ещё шире. – А что Артур?

Мерлин фыркнул и выдавил из тюбика зубную пасту.

\- Учебный год ещё даже не начался, а он уже собрал вокруг себя группу преданных последователей, разгуливает по замку с таким видом, будто тот ему принадлежит (вероятно, так и есть, я давно сбился со счёта, сколько замков он успел построить) и уже подал заявление в квиддичную команду.

\- Похоже, тебе здесь нравится. Ты готов к занятиям?

\- Отвяжись от меня. Иди, трахни как следует Годрика, или чем ты там занимаешься в свободное время. Постой, я и забыл, что ты просто картинка, у тебя ничего не выйдет…

\- А почему бы тебе самому не прижать к ближайшей стеночке Артура и не отыметь его как следует, или чем ты там занимаешься в свободное время? Ах, постой, я и забыл, что вы всего лишь детки и у вас ничего не выйдет!

Мерлин кинул в Салазара щёткой, но тот улизнул из зеркала, хотя отголоски его смеха слышались ещё долго.

*

На первом же занятии Артур пристальным взглядом согнал с места жеманно улыбающуюся первокурсницу и усадил Мерлина рядом с собой, дёрнув его за руку. Девочка ретировалась к своим друзьям, которые столпились вокруг неё с утешениями.

Мерлин свалил свои учебники на стол, положил голову на плечо к Артуру и расслабился, когда тот запустил пальцы в его волосы. Он уже почти задремал, но тут в класс буквально вкатился крошечный человечек, и Артур сдавленно захихикал.

Крошечный человечек, оказавшийся профессором Флитвиком, взобрался на стопку книг, начал перекличку и свалился вниз, когда дошёл до его имени, а потом свалился ещё раз, теперь уже на имени Артура.

Оба раза Мерлин успел поймать его, сверкнув золотым взглядом, и профессор Флитвик пропищал, обращаясь к остальным ученикам, что мистер Эмрис только что продемонстрировал им тему сегодняшнего урока - левитацию.

Где-то на середине занятия Мерлину наскучило гонять своё перо по классу и щекотать им случайных жертв. Он уже начал раздумывать, не очень ли ему влетит, если он превратит все остальные перья в маленькие торнадо, но тут Артур потянул его за рукав, и он обернулся.

У него перехватило дыхание.

На лице Артура сияла ослепительная улыбка. Он сжимал в руке палочку и заворожено наблюдал, как его собственное перо плыло в воздухе. Почти никогда Мерлину не доводилось видеть его таким беззаботным, без малейших следов их тяжёлого прошлого на лице.

Артур улыбнулся ему и произнёс, замирая от радостного волнения:

\- Я колдую, Мерлин! Колдую! Теперь мне ясно, почему ты всё время этим занимался – это просто потрясающе!

И Мерлин перебрал в памяти все те случаи, когда Артур с тоской смотрел, как он буквально из воздуха выколдовывал эмблему Пендрагона, как варил зелья, читал заклинания, даже летал над землёй, и каждый раз на его лице отражалось страстное желание уметь делать так же.

Все жалобы на приключившуюся с ними напасть разом вылетели у Мерлина из головы. Он сжал левую руку Артура, провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони и опустил голову на парту.

"Каникулы, - усмехнулся он про себя. – Пусть будут каникулы". Он их переживёт, если, конечно, сможет игнорировать портрет Годрика, который строил рожи у него за спиной.

***

Пятый курс

Мерлин сидел во дворе под деревом, Артур пристроил голову у него на коленях. Они оба читали, готовясь к СОВАм, до которых оставалось не больше двух месяцев.

\- Салют!

Артур опустил книгу, поднял невидящий взгляд на Хьюго Уизли и приветственно помахал рукой.

\- Ну, в общем, я поговорил с отцом, и вы ведь приедете ко мне на каникулы, да? Только, народ, моя мама будет доставать вас своим бесконечными допросами, предупреждаю заранее. И вам не кажется, что так себя ведут геи?

Мерлин оторвался от своей книги и нахмурился.

\- Что?

Хьюго со значением посмотрел на пальцы Мерлина, которые перебирали волосы Артура.

\- Слушайте, это очень похоже на геев.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Артур, и, проклятье, Мерлину был знаком этот его тон. Он означал, что Артур собирался сделать какую-то отчаянную глупость, которая испортит остаток их школьной жизни, он собирался…

\- Геи ведут себя вот так.

Артур схватил его за волосы и притянул вниз, и, да, это было неудобно, и отозвалось болью в спине, но, милостивые боги, он уже целых пятнадцать лет не прикасался к Артуру таким образом, а со спиной можно было и потерпеть, пока под ним лежал тёплый и податливый Артур, который нежно касался своими губами его губ. Хьюго часто-часто разевал рот, словно у него случился приступ паники, и, конечно, всё получилось не так романтично, как Мерлин планировал, но всё-таки… Всё-таки это был Артур. С ним. И всё вокруг утратило значение, когда он наконец-то ощутил во рту его язык.

*

\- И Пендрагон зарабатывает десять очков Гриффиндору.

Мерлин разразился ликующими воплями, и ему было совершенно всё равно, как все вокруг косились на гриффиндорский флаг, который выглядел совсем не к месту посреди чёрно-жёлтой трибуны.

\- Гриффиндор лидирует со счётом 150:20, Хаффлпафф проигрывает. И, Мерлин правый, Пендрагон снова вырывается вперёд… О, простите, Эмрис, простите.

Мерлин никак не мог заставить себя даже изобразить расстройство – вместо этого он кричал до хрипоты. Артур усмехнулся ему сверху, а затем, откинув голову, расхохотался, когда он развернул пролетавшую мимо птицу прямо на хаффлпаффца, швырнувшего ему в затылок бумажным шариком. Мерлин смотрел на Короля Былого и Грядущего, ослепительного в солнечных лучах, и всё его сознание занимала одна прекрасная мысль: "Да, он мой!"

Иногда он был совсем не против того, что их сюда вытащили.

*

Артур впечатал Мерлина в стену, пока тот возился с его ремнём. Путаясь пальцами в пуговицах, они целовались - страстно и беспорядочно, не смыкая губ ни на секунду.

\- Артур, - пробормотал Мерлин, задыхаясь, – нас точно застукают.

Он шумно втянул воздух, когда Артур спустился к его шее.

\- Плевать, - невнятно ответил Артур, и не думая отрываться. – Пятнадцать чёртовых лет, и разрази меня гром, если…

Он осёкся, когда рука Мерлина скользнула по его ширинке. И – да – вот оно, вот оно, чёрт побери, он не продержится и минуты! Ресницы Мерлина были опущены, а губы приоткрыты – воплощение порока и разврата! – и будь он проклят, если не замечал, с каким всё возрастающим интересом из года в год заглядывались на Мерлина другие ученики, а ведь он принадлежал только ему! Прекрасный, божественный, возбуждённый до предела – только для него. Он подался вперёд, снова прильнул к его губам, нежно раздвигая их языком, Мерлин застонал, и тут…

Дверь кладовки распахнулась, и над ними угрожающе нависла высокая фигура. Всё, что они могли разглядеть, пока не щёлкнул выключатель, была растрёпанная копна волос, из-под которой раздавались рассерженные звуки. Затем зажглась лампочка, и они несколько мгновений пялились на старосту Розу Уизли, которая, казалось, сама оторопела при виде тех, кто ей попался на месте преступления.

\- Э-м-м-м, - пробормотал Мерлин, запихивая в штаны наполовину расстёгнутую рубашку, а Артур усердно сражался с молнией на самом любопытном месте – и всё это под изумлённым взглядом Уизли.

\- Ваше… Ваши величества! Эээ… простите меня. Я думала, что здесь прячутся… злоумышленники! Да, я… Я просто… Вы можете продолжать… - Роза запнулась, вспыхнув до корней волос, попятилась, изобразила что-то вроде поклона и пулей вылетела из кладовки.

Мерлин и Артур растерянно переглянулись, а затем Мерлин выбежал вслед за ней.

\- Роза! Подожди! Ты не собираешься назначить нам отработку?

Роза встала как вкопанная и обернулась, глядя на них с явственным недоверием. Похоже, вопрос Мерлина даже заставил её на мгновение забыть об ужасающей неловкости ситуации.

\- Мерлину и королю Артуру нельзя назначать отработок! Вам позволено делать всё, что вы хотите и когда хотите. В начале каждого года это напоминают всем префектам и учителям.

Мерлин повернулся к Артуру, по лицу которого медленно расползалась широкая ухмылка.

\- Нет, Артур! Тебе нужно готовиться к экзаменам, практиковаться в магии. Мы не можем запереться в спальне и не вылезать оттуда целыми днями просто потому, что нам это позволено…

Надо ли пояснять, что Мерлин не многое успел сказать до того, как Артур затащил его обратно в кладовку?

***

\- Так, где тут у нас… Пендрагон, Артур.

Прихлопывая палочкой по ноге, Артур терпеливо ждал, пока экзаменатор, старушка божий одуванчик, найдёт его имя в списке. Мерлин чуть не умер со смеху, когда узнал, что сердцевиной палочки Артура был волос единорога.

\- Вот, нашла! Голубчик, ваши родители питали пристрастие к артурианским легендам?

Артур недоверчиво посмотрел на пожилую леди, которая ласково улыбнулась ему в ответ.

\- Нет, - медленно ответил он, надеясь, что хотя бы со слухом у неё всё было в порядке. – Король Артур – это я.

Экзаменатор добродушно рассмеялась, очевидным образом принимая его слова за шутку.

\- О, это было убедительно! Я почти вам поверила, особенно если вспомнить все эти нелепые статьи о возвращении Мерлина и короля Артура! Я уже давно говорю, что "Ежедневный Пророк" превращается в дрянную газетёнку.

Артуру очень захотелось превратить её в жабу. Он взглянул на другой конец зала и увидел, что Мерлин оживлённо беседует со своим экзаменатором. Милостивые небеса, судя по тому, с каким довольным выражением лица пожилой мужчина копировал движения его палочки, было похоже, что это Мерлин учил его каким-то своим трюкам, а вовсе не наоборот.

\- Ну что ж, голубчик, а теперь трансфигурируйте мне этот деревянный брусок во что-нибудь важное для вас.

Артур улыбнулся, потому что он готовился как раз к чему-то подобному, и полностью отдался свободному потоку магии и слов, наслаждаясь своими ощущениями. Магия никогда не постареет, и пока она будет подчиняться Мерлину, это будут благословенные дни для Артура. Его собственные каникулы. И, если судить по возрасту Дамблдора, они будут очень, очень долгими.

Когда он открыл глаза, на столе стояла маленькая модель Камелота. Артур улыбнулся, с любовью глядя на свой дом.

\- Вижу, что вы тоже без ума от старинных легенд.

Артур напомнил себе, что он ещё ни разу не поднял руки на женщину (Моргана не считалась, потому что она была мужиком в юбке) и не собирался делать это сейчас.

***

Мерлин увлечённо рассказывал своему экзаменатору по Трансфигурации, что на самом деле наколдовать еду можно – для этого нужно просто выйти на правильный магический уровень. Они как раз обсуждали, какие здесь подойдут слова, потому что сам он привык представлять себе это мысленно, когда с другого конца зала раздался рёв, в котором он без труда опознал Артура. Он обернулся и увидел, что тот стоит на столе и размахивает Экскалибуром над головой какой-то бедной женщины.

Мерлин бросился к нему, выкрикивая извинения через плечо.

Качая головой, профессор Тофти направился к разворачивающейся перед его глазами сцене. Он знал, что у Глэдис будут неприятности из-за того, что она не верила газетным статьям, и только посмотрите, во что это вылилось. И прямо посредине его в высшей степени увлекательной беседы с Мерлином! С самим Великим Мерлином!

Тофти увидел, как Мерлин обхватил Артура за пояс и сбил его с ног, и тут же покраснел и отвернулся, потому что губы легендарного волшебника зашептали что-то прямо в королевское ухо, и, судя по выражению лица короля, эти слова не совсем соответствовали экзаменационной обстановке.

Он помог съёжившейся Глэдис подняться с пола. Она с изумлённым видом оперлась на его руку.

\- Тофти, этот мальчик – самый настоящий король Артур! У него есть Экскалибур! А второй мальчик, который меня спас, - это же сам Мерлин! Почему никто мне не сказал, что они вернулись?!

Тофти вздохнул.

***

Седьмой курс

Мерлин оторвал взгляд от книги и увидел Артура, который что-то тихо объяснял окружавшим его ученикам и, хитро улыбаясь, изображал, будто он что-то куда-то втыкает. Дай ему волю, и он притащит своих обожателей даже в Библиотеку!

Однако на этот раз по странному стечению обстоятельств с Артуром было гораздо больше парней, чем девушек, каждый держал в руках по блокноту, и все поглядывали на Артура и время от времени на Мерлина с благоговейным трепетом.

Мерлин рассеянно подумал, о чём же таком он мог им рассказывать.

Он делал в книге пометки о ликантропном зелье, когда до него донёсся потрясённый голос Лили Поттер: "У вас был ОДНОПОЛЫЙ СЕКС на Авалоне?!"

И тут Мерлин понял, что и куда втыкал Артур и почему большинство ребят из этой группы хихикали, как ненормальные, когда он проходил мимо них в последний раз. Ровно за минуту он собрал учебники, схватил Артура и утащил его за собой под возмущенные протесты учеников.

***

\- Мерлин?

\- Да?

Артур посмотрел на своего любимого человека, чья голова покоилась у него на груди, обнял за талию и притянул ближе.

\- Чем ты собираешься заняться после школы?

Мерлин уткнулся в его шею, и Артур почувствовал, что тот сонно улыбается.

\- Я даже не знаю… Возглавлю Министерство магии? Разумеется, ты непременно будешь рядом в качестве моего верного принца-консорта.

Артур фыркнул:

\- Ах вот почему ты наорал на ту шишку из Министерства. Потому что он назвал меня твоим скромным консортом?

Мерлин нежно укусил его.

\- Ты стоишь миллиона таких, как он. И если кто-то что-то здесь возглавит, это будешь ты. Этому Бойлу или Гойлу, или как там его зовут, просто неслыханно повезло, что я не отправил его в Антарктиду.

Артур медленно закрыл глаза, а мерлиновская магия плотно задёрнула вокруг них полог.

\- В любом случае, у нас ещё куча времени, чтобы всё решить. У нас же каникулы.

***

Конец


End file.
